Deathstalker
Deathstalkers are a specialized class of Soulborgs belonging to the Zettian faction. Apparently, they are created by fusing Valhallan wolves with Soulborg technology to produce robot-like giant wolves. Thus, they are not original to the Soulborg war on Alpha Prime and it is not certain what their original purpose is - whether they were created for the war on Alpha Prime or the war on Valhalla. It is also unknown whether the creation of Deathstalkers was a Zettian idea or whether it was ordered by Utgar. However, their home world is listed as being Alpha Prime, which suggests that the Deathstalkers are not wolves at all, but wholly robots disguised with a covering of fur (ala The Terminator) and the figures have all been battledamage to reveal their hidden robotic nature to the players. It is theorized that Alpha Prime also has large wolf-like creatures and that the Zettians recognized that their hunting prowess would be very helpful in rooting out and destroying the Mariedian rebels on Alpha Prime. The Zettian faction pursue the Mariedian Rebels relentlessly, seeking to enslave all the Mariedians and destroy those who resist, despite the fact that they are also engaged in a civil war with two other Soulborg factions. However, working in conjunction with the Deathreaver class Soulborgs, the Deathstalker Soulborgs could attend to the rebels, leaving the Zettians more freedom to concentrate their guards, Deathwalkers, and other Soulborg forces against their Tron and Omnicron enemies. The Deathreaver Zettians would sniff out resistance, and then relay this information back to the Deathstalkers, who would go out to do the actual fighting and killing. The fact that the wolf-like Soulborgs could use their teeth and claws to kill instead of ranged weaponry meant that they would consume less resources, not needing to replenish ammunition for ranged weapons. And even though the Mariedians they would be fighting used guns, the fact that the Deathstalkers relied on melee combat would not necessarily put them at a disadvantage. The Deathstalkers could move very swiftly and close the distance to their prey in seconds. In addition, they were large, tough, and well-armored, making them very difficult to destroy and allowing them to take a lot of punishment before being shot down. Besides, the Mariedians were holed up in tunnels and caves underground, meaning a lot of the fighting would necessarily take place at close-quarters anyway. And in the tight, uneven, rubble-strewn underground quarters, the mobile canine-like Deathstalkers would fare much better than the slow, lumbering Zettian Guards or a huge Deathwalker. Arriving on Valhalla and encountered the large, fierce Valhallan wolves might have then givin the Zettians the idea to replicate the Deathstalkers to be used against the enemies of Utgar. They would be even more effective on this new world as the majority of the forces on Valhalla are not armed with guns and there is a great deal of hand-to-hand combat. However the Deathstalkers came to be, they are fast, well-armored, strong, tough, with keen senses and fierce hunting programming. Their assault can be so fierce that no defense can stand against it, as they smash, rend, and tear their way through armor, blade, and shield, leaving their foe horrifically mauled. Deathstalkers in Valhalla *Deathstalkers Category:Class Category:Soulborg